


准彬-一週偶像(H偽)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	准彬-一週偶像(H偽)

TXT 全部成员都去拍攝了綜艺節目「一週偶像 亅，之後就在一part 的時候，主持人們就問了秀彬他和了連準他們是不是拍拖，秀彬他：當然沒有，為什麼這样問，主持人：沒什麼，因為有好多網友都有講你們拍拖，但不過我們都覺得秀彬他好cute, 連準他好cool，好襯，連準和了秀彬他就：多謝那這講，主持人就問了成员們：其他成员你們覺得呢？其他成员：是啊，好襯，之後他們在講話，之後秀彬他就立刻面好紅，紅都蘋果，連準他看，就覺得秀彬他好可愛，之後他們就好開心又好害羞地拍攝完節目的，就開心回到家，連準他在回家中看了秀彬他好可愛的样子還在，到了就休息了一下，之後秀彬他和了連準他回到房間中，秀彬他同了連準他:我好害羞，他們同我這樣說，你摸了一下，之後秀彬他就把了連準他的手摸了秀彬他的臉及他胸部，秀彬他：是嗎，連準他:是啊，的緊張，心跳好快，連準他:可以做，秀彬他：嗯可以，今天可以同了你做的，連準他:可愛的，之後連準他向秀彬他親吻/熱的時候，感受到連準他的有熱有甜美的味道，秀彬他沒有了力的時候给連準他撕開了秀彬他的衣服，連準他看了秀彬他的胸部前面粉嫩的肌膚及粉红和紅的乳尖，連準他就開始大口地吸咬舔等口技着了乳尖，秀彬他就不自覺抬頭，用手捂著嘴，另一隻手抓着床單，連準他就用了口含着乳尖，另一隻手是捏了乳頭，秀彬他叫...嗯啊..嗯哼嗯咦呀啊...嗯，連準他就把了一瓶新的濕濕滑滑甜蜜的液体倒向秀彬他的上身部分,秀彬他就泠和熱交流一樣，因為秀彬他的身體是熱的，所以會這樣的，才有了這種感覺的，秀彬他：是..什麼...的啊～好..熱，連準他用了他自己的手揉捏摸扭着及提扯了秀彬他的的胸部，秀彬他的兩隻不可以用了手捂著嘴和抓住床單，秀彬他就用了兩隻手繞着連準他的頸上，連準他看到了秀彬他忍着叫，連準他就和了秀彬他講：不要忍住了你的聲音，我想聽你的粉嫩可愛的叫聲，好嗎？秀彬他：嗯~啊~嗯哼~，連準他就講了秀彬知：秀彬你的叫聲是好好聽，好可愛，我加上去的液體是叫別人做的酸甜醬，因此可以會令到了你胸部更加酸甜和了乳尖的奶汁加上去就會更加好味的，連準他：不要這樣，之後連準他看到了秀彬他的乳尖的裏面都夾着了甜酸醬的樣子，秀彬他就：唔啊～啊咦～啊..之後連準他就含着了秀彬他的乳尖，含着講：秀彬你，你變得更加甜，多了秀彬你的乳尖，秀彬他：唔...啊啊哈.連~準啊，之後秀彬他就向了全部有了酸甜醬的全部吸吮和用舌頭舔著，秀彬：不..呀.好...唔..啊...唔..啊....咦啊....哈....啊...啊，之後連準他看到了秀彬他的肚臍裏面和乳尖都是餐酸甜醬的，連準他就在這些位都在吸吮著，秀彬他叫：不....唔...好...啊，嗯嗯 哈，連準他就吸咬吻了秀彬他的鎖骨及耳垂，之後秀彬：唔.呀..好...啊...，連準他再吸吮完了秀彬他的腰問及手臂上的酸甜醬，秀彬他：唔...好啊...哈啊...咦...啊，之後連準他：秀彬，你真是十分之可愛的，好想繼續做嗯嗯，(連準他捏着秀彬他的臉)，連準他就開始繼續吸吮和用舌頭舔弄了/着秀彬他身體上的酸甜汁及流出來了首先秀彬他含完兩颗紅乳尖的奶汁，秀彬他：不..要啊..唔唔...啊連....準他..，連準他就和了秀彬他吻着，秀彬他就發出了嗯嗯的叫聲，連準他和秀彬吻完，之後連準他：為了秀彬更加開心，就要這樣做,所以我就要，連準他吻上秀彬他的额頭，就拿了潤滑劑出來，之後連準他摸了秀彬下面的xx，就用了玩弄了秀彬他的xx，之後秀彬他：唔..啊....不要...啊~嗯哼哈，連準他又摸着了秀彬他的前面的穴等位置，秀彬他：唔..啊~嗯哼..啊咦..啊..哈，連準他他就用了手是充滿着潤滑劑向了秀彬他後面的小穴裏面插了一下是用一至四隻手指慢慢進入，秀彬他就：嗯啊...嗯啊...哈.痛....咦...啊..哼啊...，連準他看到了秀彬他的小穴濕潤，連準他就開始用了自己的xx插向了秀彬他的後面的小穴，秀彬他：啊~痛嗚啊，之後秀彬他就被了連準他頂了秀彬他的敏感點，就更加大力和快和瘋狂地摩擦插去秀彬他的敏感點，之後秀彬他：嗯啊...咦...嗯不...要慢..慢點，就發了這樣的嬌嫩的叫聲给了秀彬他知道，就同了秀彬他：秀彬你，真是變得好舒服了，開心了的，秀彬你真是變得好可愛的，秀彬：才不是的，之後秀彬他就好快軟了身，之後好快射了一下和了高潮，連準他和秀彬他去到洗澡及整潔好了身體，就擁抱睡，秀彬他和了連準他睡到天光就發現自己腰痛，但是連準他在睡覺的時候就幫了連準他按摩在腰間的軟肉，秀彬最後就好好地接受了連準他的按摩，也好開心過了早上。


End file.
